El espejo de la separacion
by Sakurita mokona
Summary: Despues de la carta sellada... Shaoran regresa a Hong Kong, los amigos de Sakura quieren darle una sorpresa a Sakura con su llegada.. Lo que no saben es que alguien se les adelanto.. Sakura esta teniendo sueños raros con advertencias... que sera? que pasa


**_El espejo de la separación capi.1_**

_El comienzo de nuevo _

Esto sucede a los "autora: a sacar cuentas!" en la peli de la carta sellada estaban en sexto y en sexto se tiene 11 años a si que esto transcurre a los 3 años de la peli entonces Sakura Shaoran y su grupo tienen 14 años! Si no me fallan las cuentas pero tiene catorce años y evidentemente van en secundaria

Personajes son de esperarse verdad

Sakura

Shaoran

Tomoyo

Toya

Yukito Yue

Kero

Mailing

Eriol

Kouta chang (soy mala inventando malos)

Todos los demas no importantes (que mala soy )

(Sakura esta teniendo un sueño)

(inicio del Sueño)

Sakura: Donde estoy estoy….en…..

Voz: Saludos maestra de las cartas

Sakura: (voltea para todos lados buscando de donde proviene esa voz pero como todo esta oscuro no ve nada) qui…quien eres tu? Dime que quieres

Voz: eso no importa con el tiempo lo sabrás pero por ahora he venido a advertirte que yo soy quien se deshará de ti y de todos los que se interpongan en mi camino no me importa quien sea a si que cuidado señorita

Sakura: (con el báculo en la mano) no me importa (invoca a la luz sin darse cuenta) Luz!

Voz: este no es el momento de que peleamos ese momento llegara dentro de pronto espera (desaparece pero antes le lanza un ataque sonico a sakura)

(Fin del sueño)

Sakura: (se despierta) ah! (Asustada) que….fue..Eso?

Kero: Sakura estas bien eh intentado despertarte que paso tuviste una pesadilla?

Sakura: eh? Estoy bien no te preocupes (sonrie)

Kero: hay sakura! (Empieza a caminar por toda la cama y se tropieza)

Sakura: Kero!

Kero: no te preocupes estoy bien (levanta la colcha de Sakura) Sakura hace esto aquí

Sakura: (Ve el báculo y la carta de la luz pero se ve algo cambiada) no…puede ser!

Esas dos cosas yo las use en mi sueño

Kero: que?

Sakura: A si es en mi sueño use la carta luz y el báculo (se queda pensativa)

Kero: pero que pasaba en el

Sakura: Pues se oía una extraña voz no vi. Quien era pero me digo que me cuidara que se

iba a deshacer de mí pero…..

Kero: (murmura) Podrá ser (mira a todos lados en la habitación) ahhhh!

Sakura: que pasa kero?

Kero: mira tu reloj!

Sakura: (ve el reloj) ahhh! Es tarde! Me

tengo que cambiar! Voy tarde a la escuela!

(Se oye el sonido de cosas cayendo ya saben como se oye)

En la cocina

El papa de sakura hacia el desayuno touya estaba ayudándole cuando sakura bajo

Fujitaka: Veo que la pequeña sakura se levanto de muy buen animo

(Baja las escaleras casi cayéndose)

Sakura: buenos dias!

Fujitaka: buenos días pequeña sakura

Sakura: (sonríe) jaja

Toya: buenos días mounstro te despertaste tarde

Sakura: ya te dije que nos soy un mountro! (Le pisa el pie) buenos días hermano

Fujitaka: a desayunar!

Los dos: si!

(Sakura come muy aprisa como siempre y se va)

En la escuela

(Sakura llega pensativa acusa del sueño que tuvo)

(Llega al salón)

Sakura: Buenos días!

Rika: Buenos días Sakura te noto algo pensativa estas bien

Sakura: si si no pasa nada (sonríe) y la Naoko y Chiharu

Rika: hace rato salieron del salón pero no se a donde habrán ido

Sakura: ah! Esta bien (se acerca a su mesa banco)

Tomoyo: Hola Sakura

Sakura: buenos días tomoyo

Tomoyo: estas bien sakura te siento algo extraña

Sakura: es que la verdad tuve un sueño muy extraño

Tomoyo: que pasaba en el salía Shaoran en el

(Sakura no había pensado en shaoran hasta ese momento y se sonrojo al oír la pregunta de su amiga)

Sakura: no para nada mi querido shaoran que estará haciendo ahora

Tomoyo: pues que paso en el sueño

(Entra el maestro)

Maestro: Muy bien es hora de empezar la clase

Todos: si!

Sakura: a la salida te lo cuento

Hiendo a la casa de Sakura

-Sakura y tomoyo pasaban por el extenso camino lleno de arboles de flores de cerezo -

Tomoyo: ahora si me dices

Sakura: si claro es que mira lo que paso fue que (se sorprende)

Tomoyo: que te pasa sakura

Sakura: se siente la presencia de algo pero esa presencia es la de….

Tomoyo: mira sakura! (Señala algo entre los arbustos)

Sakura:(corre hacia los arbustos) podría ser el esta es su presencia pero se siente muy

débil

(Encuentran a un muchacho de pelo café guapo que se les hacia extrañamente familiar tirado todo golpeado en los arbustos había unas flores de cerezo con sangre rodiandolo)

Sakura: es..es…Shaoran! (Asustada al ver a shaoran en ese estado)

Sakura: Shaoran! (Empieza a llorar recargada en el pecho de el) Shaoran Shaoran! que

te ha pasado shaoran reacciona por favor!

(De la nada se activa la carta esperanza nadie se da cuenta de que se habia activado la carta pero se ve algo distinta pero antes de que se activara por completo ……………………)


End file.
